The Hunt
by NoxiTheShadowSpinner
Summary: Tabitha is an average student going to college for Marine Biology. But what happens when she and her friends are stuck in the middle of an age old war and it's happening in the middle of her school? Will she be able to survive and keep her friends alive?
1. The Hunt Begins

I remember that summer some of the students went home for the summer vacation but many of us stayed to prepare for the next quarter and really who would want to leave Hawaii? I was studying for Marine Biology and my best friend Marcus was in the fashion program in another college to not far from mine. His parents were getting into a messy divorce and his mom didn't want him coming home to that. Marcus was going to go with his boyfriend Tony but when he heard I was staying he decided to as well. The trouble started the day after vacation started when one of the students had found what we thought to be some new form of aquatic life. It was a pale green almost white had a long tail and eight legs on the underside it looked as if it had some sort of tube we thought to be it's mouth on the under belly. It was hard to figure out if it was a spider of some sort or a stingray. I left the lab because I had my own work I needed to finish for next quarter. My cell started playing _when I grow up_ by the pussycat dolls Marcus was calling.

"Hello?""Hey girl, you busy?"

"I was about to finish my report for next quarter. Why?""I found this nice spot near the beach and I wanted to know it you could do lunch?"

"Yeah I'll be down in like 30 minutes."

"Good. Love ya hon."

"Bye Marcus."

Did I mention that Marcus wasn't just gay he was a flaming homo? I still love him he supplies me with most of my clothing. I changed out of my sweats and into something I knew Marcus wouldn't complain about because he made it. The place he was called Sizzle it was a grill place for richer people. Marcus flagged me down before the host tried to turn me away for looking too poor.

"I can't afford…" Marcus cuts me off

"I'll buy sweetie."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright."

"So missy how life in Marine Biology?"

"Right now exciting we believe that we've found a new aquatic life. Millie is so proud and is ready to take all the credit and get the noble peace prize." I shook my head. "She's so narcissistic it drives me crazy."

Marcus laughed. "It's ok she won't be as amazing as you will be when you save the whales from extinction."

"Yeah sure."

"Did you roommates stay or go back home?"

"Home."

"Oh my God we should have a sleepover. Besides nobody wants to be alone when it's summer time in Hawaii."

"Ok but you better not hog my bed again!"

"I won't I promise."

We finished up at Sizzle and walked back to my on campus apartment. It was a three bed apartment with a balcony and 2 bathrooms. I was a big germ person, always have been, so I got one bathroom to myself and my roommates shared the main bathroom. Trust me they got the better end of the deal with that cause the bathroom they had, had a whirlpool tub and a regular tub/shower. Marcus helped me scrub the whirlpool tub from corner to corner before we ran hot water and scrubbing bubbles through it. I wasn't kidding when I said I had a germ phobia. My bathroom was always spotless as well as the kitchen my room and the living room. Marcus loved that about me he was a neat freak. Finally we put bath bubble in and more water then I grabbed a bottle of wine that I got from my dad before I left for college. We always take bathes together always. It was like an old tradition that we've done lifetimes before. Marcus sipped on his wine as I eased into the tub.

"This is amazing." Marcus sighed.

"Yeah it is."

"Tabitha?"

"Huh."

"Will you model my next homework assignment."

"Argh! I should of known!"

"Please."

"Fine but you owe me.""Yay!"

After the bath I went into the living room and called down to the lab but no one answered. I tried again and still no answer. I knew the lab was still opened maybe everyone was taking a break. I wish my thoughts had been right. Marcus walked out of my room drying his hair he looked at the worried expression on my face.

"What's wrong hon?"

"Nobody is answering at the lab. This is so unusual someone is always there when it's open."

"Could they be on coffee break.""Not all together."

I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of hot water with some coco. Marcus turned of the TV to America Next Top Model. That's when the knock came. I jumped and pour the hot coco on myself.

"Argh, coming!" I called.

The knock echoed again.

"I said I was coming."

I opened the door Millie stood looking horrified in my doorway.

"Dead! Dead! They are all dead!" She cried.

"What. Wait slow down." I told her.

"I went back to the lab after a smoke break with the rest of the team and we saw the creature on the floor and it seemed to be dead and we saw Richard lying next to the thing dead. We were inspecting his body to see what could of killed him when we notice a hole in his chest cavity. Something came out of him. I went to the phone to call the police when we saw another one of those creatures came crawling across the counter. Then another appeared and another they tried to catch them when one of those things jumped on Tina's face and the rest followed suit. I ran out of the room shutting the door behind me. I have no idea where they are coming from but they are more dangerous than any other animal I've come across."

I walked away from them and went into my bedroom and got dress. Then I went to the phone to call the authorities but the phone was dead. I slammed the phone and looked at Millie and Marcus.

"Come we have to go back to the school and see if anyone is alive." I said.

"Are you crazy. I'm not going back there. I'm not risking my life they are on their own." Millie stated. I grabbed her by the collar angered by her words.

"These people are apart of your team they are like a portion of your family and you won't even go back to save them you're really the lowest of the low." She pulled herself away from me.

"Fine." She grunted.

"You don't have to come Marcus." I whispered.

"Honey you're my best friend I'm not leaving you alone. Especially with Millie."

I giggled and walked out of my apartment heading back to the school. The sun was starting to set now so we had to hurry. The school was dead quiet. We tip toed back to the lab where everyone seemed to have faced the same fate as Richard. I could hear grunting into corner I walked around to find Tommy alive still. I reached down to help him but he stopped me.

"You have to get out of here uhn those things that burst out of the others will kill you. There's one in me. Go!" I backed away and told Marcus and Millie to leave as I heard him scream and ribs break. I closed the door again. In the distance we could hear screeching. All three of us turned to see a freshman running around the corner in a panic.

"Get out of here it's coming." He shouted.

We turned back into the direction he came from when we saw it. I was a hug black creature standing on two legs with no eyes as far as we could see and a powerful jaw and whip like tail with a blade like tip. We followed after the freshman who had started balling his eyes out. The door had been sealed by some kind of goo we couldn't get it open.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Millie bitched. Marcus started to panic while I tried to figure out away to keep us alive.

"Up the stairs!" I ordered.

All four of us ran up the stairs to the general education level. We went into one of the computer rooms to see if we could get an email out but it seemed that the connection was cut.

"Oh God what are we going to do?" Marcus panicked.

"We're going to be okay." I told him as I tried to comfort him."Don't lie to him Tabi if you hadn't dragged us back here this wouldn't have happened." Millie blamed.

"Yeah blaming me will make it all better." I replied.

"Will you two stop." The freshman cut in. "We won't get out of here alive if you two start arguing!"I looked at the freshman.

"What's your name."

"Johnny. John for short."

"Nice to meet you.""Sorry to interrupt the pleasantries but we need to find away to get the hell out of here now!" Millie cut in.

"There's a fire escape on the roof." John said. "If we get up there we could make it out."

"Okay." I said "We can make it out but we have to stick together."

"Yeah like listening to you has worked out before." Millie scuffed.

"Not now." I said.

We walked out of the classroom looking from side to side. No sign of those beasts. We turned the corner and saw one of them going in another direction.

"Come on."

We made our way to the stair case and I went to open the door we heard growling behind us. The monster charged and Marcus, John and I ran to the left while Millie went into the stairway. I could hear her locking the door. The monster slammed into door and came after us. We got into one of the chemistry class and tried to shut the door but the monster kept the door from closing all the way. It grabbed John's leg and dragged him away. We could hear him screaming in the distance. We left the class and walked to a different one and locked the door behind us.

"Are you okay Marcus." I whispered.

"No, I really want a cigarette right now." He cried. I grabbed my pack and handed it to him.

"What should we do now?" Marcus asked as he opened a window. They sky was dark but you could still see the city lights. We were so close yet so far.

"There's another stair case." I answered. "We can get to the roof through there."

I took a puff of his cigarette and sighed.

We could hear struggling and screaming from a couple floors above us. We stuck our heads out two see Millie's blonde hair coming out of a window followed by the rest of her. She landed face down on the pavement.

"Ding Dong the witch is dead." Marcus spoke.

We looked back up to the window she had fallen from. There was a creature but not like the monsters we had been running from all night. This creature had a mask and armor it seemed human-like but the skin was greenish. It growled when it saw us. Marcus and I looked at each other and brought our heads back into the building.

"We have to get pass that thing? Marcus asked. "I think I'm going to need another cigarette."


	2. Is It Over?

We snuck out of the room and walked up to the other stair case with out to much difficulties. We could hear hissing coming from the bellow us as we made our way up. Marcus was shaking uncontrollable while he hugged my arm. We got to the fourth floor where Millie had fallen from. There was no sign of the armor hunter but I wasn't waiting to find out. I could hear footstep growling and some clicking in the halls. We were just a few yards away when the sound of unsheathing metal echoed behind us. Marcus turned around and let out a high pitch scream. I quickly turned also the hunter looked as if he was invisible but because of him being a solid object the air formed around him. I pushed Marcus avoiding the swing of his blade. "Come on." I said as I dragged Marcus to his feet avoiding another swing. We ran around to the other side of the school when another hunter came out of a classroom we turned to go in the other direction but there was a third hunter ready and waiting.

"Oh God!" Marcus screamed.

"This way." I said as I dragged him into another class that was interconnected with three other classes. We exit through the last class and went to the stair case that led to the roof. I barely got through the door before Marcus screamed behind me. One of the hunter's had Marcus by his leg with a whip. I grabbed his hands.

"Don't let go!" He begged.

"I don't plan on it."

With a rip of Marcus's pants we went flying into the stairway. I locked the stairway from our side and checked on Marcus. A little bit of his skin was cut up but nothing too bad or so I thought.

"That bastard ripped up my pant leg. These were designer jeans. I gonna kill him!" Marcus yelled. He went to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that." I warned. He got the door partly opened when a knife was thrown into it.

"AH!" He screamed in his girly voice as he slammed the door and locked it again. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He glared at me.

"I'll kick his ass later."

"Sure." I replied.

We got up to the roof where the fire escape was. Marcus and I started to work on unfolding it when we heard a slam from behind us. We turned to find one of the black monsters hissing at us. There was no way we could get down fast enough with out the thing following. I looked at Marcus.

"I'll keep it busy, you go down the fire escape get to a phone call the police.""But what about you? That thing will kill you!"

"Just go Marcus!" I ordered I turned to the thing and picked up a half broken brick and threw it at the monsters head. It turn it's attention to me and charged. I dodged it and ran back to the stairs. I cut through the fourth floor finding bodies of black monster and one of the hunters dead on the ground. I ran down the rest of the stairs to the basement. I could hear struggling and thrashing toward the furnace room. I made my way toward the sounds not the smartest move on my part but curiosity always got the better of me. Another monster was thrown to the ground it's blood eating through the concrete floor like acid. I watch as the hunter marked himself and his mask. I only could see the back of him. I tried to get closer to get a better view but another hissing monster attacked me pushing me out into the open and grabbing the hunter's attention. His growl was deep and low as he approach the monster. I had ducked into a closet for shelter just barely closing the door to watch. He shot at the thing with a gun on his shoulder but it didn't shoot bullets. It shot energy like a plasma cannon out of a science-fiction book. I was staring at it like a small child getting candy for the first time. He killed the monster quickly while he was distracted with his prey I tried to slip out and around him but something went crunch under my foot. He stood up and approached me. I tried to back away from him. I was able to switch our positions so I could turn and run if he attacked. I heard him growl once more then I got the urge to do something not so smart. I went to punch him in the face. He stopped me and twisted my arm I swear a heard my bone crack. He lifted me into the air so that I was at his height he growled ferociously I had to think of something fast. I knew only one thing that could get him to let me go. Hopefully he hand the proper necessities for this to work. I swung my leg hard kicking him square in between the legs. Oh and he dropped me quickly, I saw so glad I wore my steel-toe boots. I booked it around the corner where I found Marcus.

"I thought I told you to get help.""I couldn't leave you." At that moment we heard chuckling from around the corner. Marcus and I peeked around the corner to find the hunter who I kick still holding his balls while his partner laughing at him. I almost felt bad…almost. Marcus looked at me.

"You didn't." He whispered. I just tried to avoid the subject.

"I hope he does kill you for that. Big ugly monster or not it's not cool to kick a guy in the balls."

"I couldn't think of anything else. He was going to kill me."

"Let me kick you in the balls see how you like it."

"Now your defending the thing that tore your jeans."

"Well at least I didn't kick him in the balls."

"Plus I don't have balls."

"Well I'm going to attach a pair to you and then kick you in the balls."

Our arguing was cut off short as we heard more hissing coming from behind us. We looked and ran as the hissing monsters chased us after. The hunters followed the hissing monsters we turn and shut the door to the furnace room. Everything was covered in goo and there were large eggs everywhere and what I assumed to be their queen. I saw John plastered to the wall it looked like one of those face huggers had already got a hold of him. Their queen hissed at us getting closer to our faces. We could hear fighting going on outside of the room the doors burst open as the two hunters entered. Their attention was focused on the queen. They shot of their guns but missed a few times and didn't anything vital. It was hard to move around in the small space everything was too close together. The hunter I kicked figured this out and backed out of the room the other hunter went to follow back got impaled and his head bitten off by the thing. The last hunter fought with the creature. It cut him up a bit and tore off his mask. His face amazing he had a flat forehead that went straight back his eyes were small and he had fangs and mandibles on his mouth instead of lips. Marcus sounded disgusted.

"Oh honey no amount of plastic surgery will fix you. You is one UGLY motherfucka!"

The hunter roared loudly at him. Marcus screamed again like a little girl. The hunter grabbed his spear to kill the creature but she wrapped her tail around his neck and went to crush him. The spear landed by my feet. I looked at it then looked at him. I didn't want to just leave him like that so I picked up the spear and threw it with all my might into the monsters skull. She dropped the hunter giving him the advantage. We ran out of the building leaving the two monsters to fight among themselves. We stepped off the fire escape and ran off campus. My arm was killing me I was in tears when we got to the corner store. The manager working that night was surprised by our appearance. He didn't question us needing to use the phone. Marcus called the police and the paramedics. The cop cars sped pass us followed by the paramedics. They checked out my arm saying I might have a hairline fraction. They were about to wrap my arm up when the earth shook and a loud explosion and cars screeching could be heard outside. Everyone in the store ran outside to see what was going on. The school had been blown to pieces everything near by was destroyed too. I wondered if he had made it out when I looked up into the sky I had noticed a ship of some sort that I've never seen before. That night me and Marcus decided that we would keep certain parts of our experience a secret from the authorities. If the government got involve it would be trouble for us. We did tell Tony when he came back from his parents. He was going to school to study astronomy. He seemed interested in our story.

"Taby I want you to meet some people I've been working with. I think they will find your story interesting." Tony said. As he pulled out of the McDonald drive thru. He drove all three of use to a small house in the middle of the wild of Hawaii. We walked in together to find a few other scientist. A woman who had tan, skin dark brown eyes, and black hair approached us.

"Hey there, this is my friend Tabitha Hummerson, and my boyfriend Marcus Beddor."

She shook my hand then Marcus's hand that's when I notice the scar on her left check. It looked familiar but I couldn't pin-point where I've seen it before.

"I'm Alexa Woods I heard you had a run in with a sort of hunter. Here we are trying to study these predators and keep the aliens at bay. The same creatures you have faced. We need to keep them out of the governments hands they will bring war on us if we don't. The predators have a lot of honor and pride and will fight to the death without hesitation. You have to be careful. I heard that you are in college for Marine Biology Ms. Hummerson we found a pyramid, like the one Weyland industries found, around the islands of Hawaii. We could use your help trying to keep our people safe."

I looked at her not able to answer. She smiled.

"I have been in contact with the predators as well. That's how I got this." She pointed at the scar. "I made and lost a good friend in one night. Since then I've wanted to know more. I'm not a scientist but I'm able to help where I'm needed."

I nodded. "I'll help were I can, I'm a certified diver and I've trained people before."

"So I've heard. Welcome to the team Ms. Hummerson."


End file.
